The monkey and the dragon season 1
by OP-Emerald
Summary: Welcome to my newest story, first off to point out, I name it a cross over purely for crossover elements brought over by my OC who currently is quite weak. This is the one piece story-line re-written with my OC, more details on OC in prologue. If you want a traditional crossover between these two anime, comment yes full desc in first chapter (Not Prologue), crossover elements exist


Chapter 1: Prolougue.

A/N: WHAT'S UP GUYS AND WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY, this is my newest one piece fan fiction because I decided I may as well get it done since I promiced a new story to replace the One piece with a sonic twist. My OC is the first mate in this story because he's the first crew member Luffy meets, for Emerald's devil fruit power, crossover elements from fairy tail will exist, he is just the slightest bit weaker than Luffy, he'll definitely be among the 4 titans of the straw hat crew (Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Emerald) though it's hard to give him a rank at the present time. Emerald has always been a swordsman so I decided to give him a devil fruit power that compliments that or gives him other abilities to fall back on should something happen too his swords, I went with the later option and created the Mythic zoan; dragon god devil fruit, which gives him the powers of all the dragon slayers (And my own addition, Ice) in the fairytail anime though it comes at a heavy price of draining his energy rapidly though he eventually trains that out of the way, then there's the critical weakness...he can't swim, and of course being a zoan he can change into a half dragon half human, and a fully fledged dragon, though he doesn't know how to yet. Anyway for now Emerald is the only OC I have in the story and I'm not sure about pairings or if there will even be any, there will if I get enough demand for it. Anyway that's all from me for now, be sure to let me know if you like the story and think I should continue.

-Prolougue begin (One day before Luffy departs on his journey)-

We see a young man sitting on the docks overlooking the ocean, he is of rather skinny build, wearing tan cargo shorts and a red vest accompanied by a straw hat "Ace, Tomorrow is the day I realise my dream, and set sail on my path to become king of the Pirates" The figure murmured quietly unaware of another figure approaching from behind.

"That's awfully big talk coming from a newbie like yourself" The figure called causing the boy in the straw hat to turn around "I'm a newbie as well, The only difference is that I'm alot stronger, and have a greater chance at becoming pirate king than you"

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Emerald, and I'm here to offer you a spot on my crew, first mate, what's your name?" The figure now known as Emerald said as he became visible revealing another young man of around 18 with green hair wearing a black vest and black cargo shorts.

"I'll pass, my name's Luffy by the way, future king of the pirates" The straw hat male responded.

"Well then, how about we head into the forest and battle it out, if you win I'll join your pirate crew, how does that sound?" Emerald offered causing Luffy to stiffen for a split second before he whirled around, to face him.

"Bring it on" Luffy said with a determined look on his face.

"Very well then"

-5 mins later-

The two were on opposite sides of the field that Luffy claimed was where he and his two brothers, Ace and Sabo, trained.

"You ready?" Emerald questioned

"Let's fight" Luffy responded sliding into battle position as Emerald leapt in to make the first move which was a straight punch.

"ICE DRAGONS CLUB" Emerald roared as his fist turned into a pillar of solid ice which extended towards his opponent, however Luffy dodged the attack with ease causing the attacker to flinch 'Such speed'

"GUM GUM PISTOL" Luffy yelled as he stretched his own fist forward hitting Emerald square in the gut.

"That was a good hit" Emerald panted out 'I need to get close, otherwise I can't hit him, initiating element switch to fire' "Now you're in for it" Emerald yelled as he charged in head on quickly closing the distance "FIRE DRAGONS ROAR" Emerald bellowed as Luffy was hit with a torrent of flames 'Damnit if he's not down I'll be in big trouble, I only have possibly 3 more good attacks in me at most, I really need to train more' he thought to himself as the smoke cleared revealing Luffy who was barely phased by the attack and had both arms stretched back. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"GUM GUM BAZOOKA" Luffy yelled as his palms crashed into Emerald's gut winding him.

"Damnit, there's no way I'm this weak" Emerald panted out "ELEMENT SWITCH LIGHTNING" Emerald roared as sparks of electricity started flying off his body "LIGHTNING DRAGONS TALON" he roared as he brought his foot charged with lightning up to Luffy's gut, the physical attack doing some damage but the added lightning having no effect "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Emerald paniced

"I'm just a guy who ate the gum gum devil fruit" Luffy answered as he brought back his leg "I'm a rubber man, NOW GUM GUM WHIP" Luffy yelled as his leg whipped around sweeping Emerald off his feet "PISTOL" he yelled once more as he landed a direct hit to Emerald's face.

'A rubber man huh, that explains alot' Emerald thought to himself as he slowly got up "ELEMENT...CHANGE...IRON" he panted 'one last attack' "KARMA DEMON, IRON GOD SWORD" Emerald yelled as he put his hands together forming a massive blade before swinging it down at Luffy who once again dodged it 'I missed?'

"GUM GUM SPEAR" Luffy yelled as he launched both his feet in Emerald's direction in the form of a spear with the attack hitting him square in the chest causing Emerald to collapse.

'I lost' he thought to himself as he struggled to get up while Luffy walked away.

"Do whatever you want, just know that when we meet again I won't be holding back and I hope you don't either, I could tell that you weren't going all out so I followed suite to make it even. Well, until we meet again" Luffy stated firmly as he continued walking off.

'HE WAS HOLDING BACK?' Emerald thought to himself "W..wait" Emerald breathed out causing Luffy to stop. "I am a man of my word, if you will have me, I will join your crew" he concluded conceding defeat. At this Luffy spun around with a goofy grin on his face.

"THAT'S FINE BY ME, YOU ARE REALLY STRONG EVEN IF I DID BEAT YOU" Luffy said, that dopey grin never leaving his face.

"Thank you, and I swear, should I lose at all, it will only be to you and our future crew members in sparing matches that may occur, is that okay with you... future pirate king?" Emerald inquired.

"Sure, welcome aboard Emerald" Luffy said helping the exhausted male up.

"Thank you... Captain" Emerald said addressing his new superior.

-The next day-

After a good night's rest and recouperation, and talking about their devil fruit powers, the duo set sail in the morning being waved off by the town. "SEE YA" Luffy yelled waving goodbye as they left port in a small dingy with a barrel of water and a crate of apples to get them started on their journey.

'I'll see you all once I return, first mate of the pirate kings crew, that is a title I can adapt to live with' Emerald said waving them off holding 3 swords in his other hand before sitting down at the front of the ship and overlooking the ocean.

This marked the dawn of the straw hat pirates.

-To be continued-

A/N: So what did you think, I'll do a few more chapters before I let you guy's decide wether or not I should continue, I would like to know what you guys think so far, is it good, or is it absolute crap, you decide, until next time, Bon Voyage. Also I know I promised this chapter a week ago but I'll make it up to you, today there will be 2 chapter updates and another one this coming sunday because I love all you loyal supporters, I can't exactly say that with a new story but still, let me know of ways I can make it better, peace out and see you all soon.


End file.
